Vehicle design has continued to evolve such that there are many semi-autonomous vehicles that help reduce accidents and increase fuel efficiency. As an example, one current solution uses prediction logic to predict stops along a driver's route. This solution then cues the driver to coast in advance of the stop, thereby increasing fuel economy. While this current solution may be beneficial, the cue given by the current solutions do not account for other vehicles that may be in front of the driver's vehicle, which would make the actual stopping position earlier and cause the cue to be late.